Decode
by TBMfan16
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been secret lovers for years but can Naruto get Sasukse to admit his love before Sasuke and Sakura say "I Do! " NaurotxSasuke oneshot gay love no sex sceen


I worte this one shot after listenign to teh Paramore song "Decode". That this one shot is entitled Decode. This one shot is a NarutoxSasuke onshot and if you don't like gay love than don't read. Abd this is all about there love there is no sex sceen. **Please listen to the Song "Decode" form Paramore before or during teh reading of thsia dn listen to the lyrics you will understand the pairing of the two. You can find the song on the Paramore myspace. **

--

Today is the day of Sasuke Uchiha marriage to Sakura Haruno and everyone in the Village Hidden in The Leaves are ecstatic about the pending ceremony. Everyone that is except Naruto Uzumaki. You may be asking yourself why is Naruto is so unhappy on such a joyous day as this one. His best friend in the world is getting married to another one of his good friends and such a beautiful one at that. That is because Sasuke is more than a best friend to Naruto he has been a lover as well.

--

Naruto sits on his messy bed in his suit that he is wear for the ceremony. He agreed to be Sasuke's best man and was there any other choose. Naruto sat sad and deep in thought over his angst. He thought to himself….

"_Why would I attached to someone else's boyfriend like I didn't and one of my best friends boyfriends."_

Sasuke and Sakura have been going out since Sasuke returned to the village when he was sixteen that is also when him and Naruto started to be secretly intimate. They we are all twenty-one now and Naruto just laid back on his bed still deep in thought and getting himself more depressed.

"_All the hug, kisses and secrets we shared. Did they mean nothing to him because they meant something to me. He is the only person I ever loved and I had to keep it a secret for so long. But than again he never did say I love you back."_

Naruto and Sasuke had spend a night of love making together only about five days ago. During which after they made love Naruto confessed something to Sasuke.

_--_

_Flashback_

Naruto laid with a calming feeling as Sasuke held him in his arms. Naruto nuzzled himself deeper into Sasuke's grip and his broad chest. Sasuke bent down and kisses Naruto's forehead. Naruto let out a sigh of pure ecstasy. He was in the arms of the man he loved and nothing could change that in his world. But just than Sasuke spoke….

"_I have to go now."_

Naruto's perfect world with Sasuke came crashing down like it did most nights as he simply asked…

"_Why?"_

Sasuke put on a serious look as he got out of the bed and gave the same old reason to Naruto…

"_Sakura will be wondering where I am in the morning if I get home at some point."_

"_So, just tell her that you were out and you go at lil drunk and spent the night on my couch. I just want one night before you get married and leave me alone."_

"_Naruto you no I can't do that. This is wrong two grown man should not live or love each other/"_

"_Why Sasuke because I love you!"_

Before Naruto could even process his thoughts those words came out and Sasuke stunned that Naruto would even speak those word turned and walked towards the door. He opened it and before he left Naruto alone in tears in his empty apartment he whispered to himself teary-eyed….

"_I love you too but it just can't be."_

Sasuke had said this so low that in the mitts of Naruto's sobs he could not hear Sasuke proclaim his love. Sasuke would walk the rest of the way home crying but not allowing anyone to see his tears.

_End of Flashback_

--

Now we stand here at the wedding Naruto hold a fake smile on his face as secretly his inside crumble form the pain of losing his only lover. Sasuke and Sakura had just finished with their vows as the priest asked…

"_Does anyone here object to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace?"_

Sasuke and Sakura along with the whole crowd of people looked around the church to see if anyone had a hand up and all of them were shocked to see that the best man was standing there with his hand held high. A few people gasped as others grunted in angry. Sakura just asked….

"_Why Naruto? Why are you trying to destroy the happiest day of Me and Sasuke's life?"_

"_Because I love Sasuke!"_

The whole crowd just gasped in horror as Naruto confused his love. He told them everything form the start of there love to the last day the day Sasuke left him in tears and without an answer of weather he loved him or not. Sakura tears in her eyes just stared at Sasuke with rage and horror filled eyes.

"_Is this true Sasuke? Have you really been sleeping with Naruto behind my back?"_

Sasuke just stood silent…

"_Tell me Sasuke, is it __**true!?**__"_

Sakura and Naruto stared at him with tears falling form there eyes both wondering which on he will choose. The crowd we all staring and past whispers about this event back and forth. Sasuke final spoke…

"_It is true Sakura."_

Sakura fell form the pain that was inflected to her heart form the words that Sasuke just spoke. But Sasuke wasn't done talking…

"_I love Naruto."_

Sasuke extended his hand towards Naruto. Naruto with wide-eyes just stared at Sasuke as Sasuke mouthed the words..

"_Take my hand."_

Naruto did as Sasuke told him. Just than Sasuke started to run for the doors partially dragging Naruto along with him. As they reached the outside of the chapel Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and spoke….

"_I love you and I always have and now I am finally ready to say it out loud and be with you forever."_

Naruto just kissed Sasuke. Sasuke knew that that was a yes to his marriage proposal. They released form their passioned kiss as Naruto spoke out...

_"I knew you alwasy loved me!"_


End file.
